housefandomcom-20200223-history
No Reason
No Reason is the 2nd season finale of House which first aired on May 23, 2006. After a former patient shoots House, House awakens to find the shooter in the next bed. He also finds that he’s been given an experimental treatment that has eliminated his leg pain, but may have also affected his mind. Meanwhile, the team tries to treat a patient whose test results keep coming up negative even as his bizarre array of symptoms continue to get worse. As the shooter continues to confront him about his seemingly diminishing mental skills and lack of humility, House figures that something is seriously wrong and that must solve the puzzle posed by the other patient in order to get things back to normal. Although there were episodes that allowed us into House's thought processes throughout the series, this episode is the first of that kind - a glimpse into House's head. House's personality dominates the series and, although we always have the feeling that he's putting up an elaborate front, it is only through episodes like these that we see completely through House's outer personality. We do get glimpses into House's full personality in most episodes, starting with his meeting with Rebecca Adler in Pilot. However, although it takes a while for the viewer to realize that the events after the shooting may all be in House's mind, it is the first time that we are treated to what is essentially an entire episode where House's thought processes are laid bare. Instead of the confident and sarcastic House we're used to, instead we see uncertainty, fear, and even a little humility. We have always suspected House is highly self-actualized, as is typical for an introvert loner left alone to work things out on his own. A peek into his "inner dialogue" shows a previously hidden depth to this side of House. As soon as "normal" House pumps himself up, "the loyal opposition" is right there to tear him back down again. As in other episodes that use the same theme, House's "other side" is embodied in a different person. Here, its the man who shot him. Later, it becomes Amber Volakis. The role is the same - It's House talking to himself. And House has always been harder on himself than anyone else could be. Although House often tries to justify his bad behavior, ,when he realizes he's stepped over the line he's set for himself, no-one is harder on him. This side of him is fully explored in Season 8 when he spends a year in prison when he could easily have avoided jail time with a little work. But the real fear here is also explored later on in The Softer Side where once again House is given the choice of living pain free or keeping his "gift". Once again, he's terribly afraid that the two are tied together and that he will somehow lose himself when he loses his pain. However, resolving this conflict is in this episode, as it is in the rest of the series, the way House finds his way out of the trap and finally finds at least a little bit of peace. Recap While House is doing a differential on a patient with a badly swollen tongue, a man claiming to be a former patient of his comes in and shoots him twice. House wakes up in intensive care and finds Cameron next to him. Cameron lies that she hasn't been there the whole time. She tells House about the bullet wounds. He asks about the patient with the swollen tongue. She tells him that they haven't diagnosed him yet. They wheel in the shooter, who has been shot by security. House decides to walk out of the room, his leg pain killed by the morphine he's on for the trauma. He tells Cameron to biopsy the swollen tongue patient's lymph nodes. Cuddy tells House that having the shooter in the same room is unavoidable. Cuddy tells House not to up his morphine, but instead he is lowering it. He can't understand why his leg doesn't hurt when everything else does. Cuddy tells him to go back to intensive care. But does he listen? House goes back and lowers the shooter's morphine. He asks why the shooter tried to kill him. The shooter says he didn't mean to kill him, only make him suffer. House shuts off the shooter's morphine. The team does the lymph node biopsy on the tongue patient, but it's negative. The patient starts suffocating and they have to do an emergency tracheotomy. House gets a copy of his own operative records. The team thinks the tongue patient has an infection, and House orders a lumbar puncture despite the risks. Chase stands up for the decision because when they decided not to do one earlier, they at least had other choices. Foreman performs the lumbar puncture. The patient starts talking about his wife, who was a former patient of House. She survived, but the shooter had to admit he had cheated on her. However, that confession had nothing to do with her condition, and House told her anyway. She killed herself over the affair. House goes to see the swollen tongue patient, and meets his wife. He is surprised that she is so much better looking than the patient is, but tells her that he might have an STD and asks her to confess to any affairs. She denies having any. After the lumbar puncture, the patient starts bleeding into his eye, which starts to pop out. House notices at the time his own stitches have torn out, and he collapses on the floor. House and the shooter are back in intensive care having breakfast. House is restrained to his bed by handcuffs. They discuss his (the shooter's) wife's suicide and why the shooter is blaming House. The shooter admits it's his own fault his wife is dead, but House refuses to take any blame. House decides the swollen tongue is not an infection, it must be a bleeding disorder. Since his team won't discuss the case with him, he starts impersonating their reactions. He orders a biopsy of the blood-brain barrier. They start talking about STDs, and House says he doesn't think the wife is cheating. The team tells him that the patient doesn't have a wife – he's a widower. House goes to Wilson about seeing a wife where none existed. Wilson tells House he may have imagined it and advises he rest, but House thinks he was hallucinating and that perhaps he can't trust his own judgment. House wonders why he got ketamine during his surgery. House goes to see Cuddy about the ketamine. The ketamine would have put him in a coma. Cuddy admits that they did it on the chance that his chronic pain could have been treated by putting him in a coma. House is still afraid the ketamine might have affected his brain. He denies having any neurological symptoms, like hallucinations. House goes back to talk about the swollen tongue patient with his team. Chase understands that House believes that the patient may have cancer spreading through the lymphatic system. The shooter wonders how Chase anticipated House, and that maybe House isn't as smart as he used to be. He points out that House is a rebel, but he runs with his own rule – that you have to be blunt and honest or else you're a coward. The shooter counters that being polite and having humility is not a bad thing. The team comes in to see House. The test on the lymph nodes was negative. Chase is walking the patient to the washroom, where the patient's scrotum starts swelling with blood and bursts. They can't figure out where the swollen tongue patient's scrotum blood came from. When House suggests the kidneys, Cameron points out that it's impossible – the kidney isn't connected to the scrotum. Foreman suggests testicular cancer. House talks to Wilson about why he didn't think of testicular cancer and why he screwed up a basic anatomy problem. House thinks his brain is screwed up. Wilson suggests that House doesn't want a healthy leg, because then he would be happy. Wilson points out that persons incorrectly diagnosed with a terminal disease often get depressed when they are told they aren't sick. House wonders why Wilson isn't more upset about the ketamine. He goes to Cuddy to confront her about the problems with his thought processes and starts trashing her office. When Wilson tries to stop him, House responds by punching Wilson. Leaning against the door, Wilson looks at House and tells House that he's unbelievable. Wilson then states that even when House is out of his mind with anger and fear, he still couches it in logical terms before asking House if he's hallucinating. "Yeah, I'm hallucinating!", House snaps. "No, I mean right now", Wilson says before he repeats, "Are you hallucinating?", only this time, it's Jack's voice that's saying the words, not Wilson himself. In that moment, House realizes he's hallucinating and that he's back in intensive care with the shooter. House also discovers that he's wet the bed. The team comes in – the swollen tongue patient doesn't have testicular cancer. They start walking down the stairwell, and House wonders how they all got there. House goes to Cuddy again to tell her he thinks he is losing his mind and having blackouts. He takes himself off the swollen tongue case. However, he then realizes that Cuddy knows about his last hallucination, and that he must still be having a hallucination. He finds himself back in intensive care again. House is talking to the shooter about how he can tell what's real. The shooter discusses whether or not it makes a difference, but points out that his team would stop him if he were doing anything dangerous. House goes back to discussing the swollen tongue patient with the team. They talk about their basic assumptions. House starts discussing exploratory surgery, but Chase is opposed because of the bleeding problem. They discuss robot surgery, which is far more accurate than a human surgeon. They take the patient to the surgery suite. House uses it on Cameron and stops the knife just before it touches her face and navel, and cuts a button off her shirt. The patient is still not convinced, but House tells him he will die without it. House goes back to intensive care. The shooter asks him if he cares if he lives or dies, and tells him that House only cares about things he can measure objectively. House finally realizes what the problem is – his team isn't trying to take him off the case or argue with him. They also have the same knowledge he does. House goes to the surgical suite, where the patient is set up for surgery. Chase goes to stop House, but House was thinking of hurting the patient, and Chase couldn't have known that. House realizes that as long as his delusion makes sense, he will remain in it. He realizes he has to do something that doesn't make sense. He deliberately kills the patient. The patient lies there without vital signs, bleeding and House thinks he has got it wrong. Suddenly, a bullet drops out of the patient's hand and lands on the floor. House picks it up. All of a sudden, House finds himself on a gurney listening to the emergency room personnel and Chase telling them where he had been shot while they work to keep him alive. He tells Cameron to tell Cuddy he wants ketamine before he passes out. Major Events * During a differential diagnosis, House is shot by a former patient. * Cameron reveals that House had bullet wounds in his stomach and neck. She also explains that the man responsible for shooting him in the first place was shot by security while attempting to flee the hospital. * The shooter tells House that he told him that he'd had an affair and House had told his wife who had then killed herself. * House learns that he received ketamine during his surgery. * After confronting both Cuddy and Wilson, House instantly realizes that he's hallucinating. * In the end, the whole scenario is revealed to have been nothing more than an hallucination that House's mind created as a result of being shot. *Back in the real world and seconds before passing out, House asks Cameron to tell Cuddy that he wants ketamine. Zebra Factor 0/10 This is the only House episode where there is no explanation for the central disease. Subsequent symptoms – intracranial pressure, rupture of the scrotum – are hallucinations, but the cause of the swollen tongue is never explained. The man with the swollen tongue is not a figment of House's imagination, because he'd begun the story before he was shot by Moriarty. Although many things can cause a swollen tongue, the case is relatively simple by itself. Title The title has a double reason referring to both Moriarty's motive for killing House ("Who would want to kill you" - not having a reason or, as House put it "His reasoning was faulty") and House's inability to think logically (i.e. "to reason") after being treated with ketamine. Trivia & Cultural References *This is the first of only two episodes directed by series co-creator David Shore. The other one is the series' finale, Everybody Dies. *The shooter, Jack Moriarty, is named after Sherlock Holmes’ arch nemesis Professor Moriarty. However, although he is identified as "Moriarty" in both the credits and the promotional materials for the episode, his name is never used during the episode. *House's nickname for the man with the swollen tongue, "Harpo", is a reference to Harpo Marx who would often exaggerate the size of his tongue by thickening it between the lips and puffing out his cheeks. *House's hospital bracelet shows both a birth date (June 11, 1959 – Hugh Laurie's birth date) and his Social Security Number. A person with that number would have applied for it in the state of Ohio. *Instead of using the term “dress” when talking to the person House thinks is the tongue patient’s wife, the English Laurie uses the British “frock”. *Wilson talks about the situation where a misdiagnosed terminal patient is told they are going to live often results in depression. This very situation became a sub-plot in the episode Games. *In the scene where House uses the robot surgeon on Cameron's blouse, it is reported that many of the crew were blushing from the intimacy inherent in the scene. *The taco stand shown in some scenes is one of the best known in Los Angeles, "The Cactus", and is located on Vine Street north of Melrose Avenue. *In the Sherlock episode "His Last Vow", Holmes also gets shot, has a series of hallucinations, and uses them to survive the experience. Reviews The episode averaged 25.47 million viewers and was the third most watched program that week. * IMDB users rated the episode a 9.4 with 69.1% of voters giving it a "10". It did best with females under 18 who gave it a "10", and worst with males under 18 and all people over 45, who averaged a "9". * TV.com users rated the episode a 9.3. They narrowly chose Hugh Laurie as the Most Valuable Performer. Goofs Polite Dissent was willing to cut them some slack on the medical errors given it was all imaginary in any cases, so criticisms of the medicine should be taken with a bit of salt. * A continuity error - When House is first seen on the ground after being shot, the marker he was holding is lying near his head. However, in the following shot, it's still in his left hand. * In the scene where House tears his stitches, you can see the bag holding the fake blood falling on the floor next to him. * The team won't give the patient a lumbar puncture because he has elevated ICP. However, the way elevated ICP is usually detected is by performing a lumbar puncture. How else would they know he had elevated ICP? * The best way to biopsy the lymph node below the jaw is to approach it from below, through the skin of the neck, not above through the mouth. * The patient was put on antibiotics twice. If they didn't work the first time, it was unlikely they would work the second time. * A patient who has had surgery to his stomach and small intestine would probably not be wise to eat a taco two days after surgery. * It's almost impossible to damage the peripheral nervous system with abdominal surgery - it's one area of the body that doesn't have a lot of peripheral nerves. It certainly wouldn't affect House's leg. * Even assuming that a ketamine induced coma could cure chronic pain, there's no reason to use it as anesthesia. The surgery could have been done under normal anesthetic, and then they could have tried ketamine after House recovered. Inconsistent characterizations House's birthday is finally sorted out when we see his driver's license in Two Stories. However, the June birthday in this episode contradicts the birthday late in the year seen in The Socratic Method. Cast * Hugh Laurie as Gregory House * Lisa Edelstein as Lisa Cuddy * Omar Epps as Eric Foreman * Robert Sean Leonard as James Wilson * Jennifer Morrison as Allison Cameron * Jesse Spencer as Robert Chase * Elias Koteas as Jack Moriarty * Michelle Clunie as Judy * Chris Tallman as Vince * Obie Sims as Cuddy's Patient * Bobbin Bergstrom as Nurse * Rosemary Garris as Doctor * Gary Grove as Puppeteer Quotes Jack Moriarty:' You pretend to buck the system, pretend to be a rebel, claim to hate rules. But all you do is substitute your own rules for society's. And it's a nice, simple rule: tell the blunt, honest truth in the starkest, darkest way. And what will be, will be. What will be, should be. And everyone else is a coward. But you're wrong. It's not cowardly to not call someone an idiot. People aren't tactful or polite just because it's nice. They do it because they've got an ounce of humility. 'Cause they know that they will make mistakes. They know that their actions have consequences. And they know that those consequences are their fault. Why do you want so bad not to be human, House? ''Moriarty House: You think that the only truth that matters is the truth that can be measured. Good intentions don’t count, what's in your heart doesn't count, caring doesn’t count, that a man's life can't be measured by how many tears are shed when he dies. It's because you can't measure them. It’s because you don’t want to measure them. Doesn’t mean it's not real. And even if I'm wrong, you’re still miserable. Did you really think that your life’s purpose was to sacrifice yourself and get nothing in return? No. You believe there is no purpose to anything. Even the lives you save you dismiss. You turn the one decent thing in your life and you taint it, strip it of all meaning. You're miserable for nothing. I don’t know why you'd want to live.'' ''House: Here's how life works: you either get to ask for an apology or you get to shoot people. Not both.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: '''Tell Cuddy I want Ketamine. '' ''Dr. Eric Foreman:' Test was negative. ''Dr. Allison Cameron: No trash against the fence. Is your leg really better?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Don't worry; I'm sure something else is wrong.'' ''Dr. Robert Chase: We did find blood.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: On which side?'' ''Dr. Robert Chase: The wrong side.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: First thing that makes sense.'' ''Dr. Robert Chase: The wrong side's the wrong side; it can't make sense.'' ''Dr. Allison Cameron: It'd mess with his brain. Wouldn't cause fever.'' ''Dr. Allison Cameron: He's Moriarty been sleeping a lot lately.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: You worried? I marked a change of meds on his chart. Foreign object. Body wants to get rid of it. It causes the fever.'' ''Dr. Allison Cameron: Blood's a foreign object?'' ''Dr. Eric Foreman: In the brain lining, it is. Blood dyscrasia means cancer.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Find it.'' ''Dr. Allison Cameron: All the tests...'' ''Dr. Gregory House: ...have been negative! What do you do if your trash cans are full? You use your neighbor's trash cans. Except it's still light outside. Your neighbor will see you. So you go out the back way, into an alley, and drop off your trash by their garage.'' Dr. Robert Chase: '''We'll check the lymphatic system in the chest. ''Dr. Gregory House:' You got that from trash cans in the alley? ''Dr. Robert Chase: The saliva glands from the tongue are connected to the lymphatic system in the lungs. It's the next lymphatic system over.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Yeah. Go get lung lymph.' '' ''Jack Moriarty: How did he know that?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't smart.'' ''Jack Moriarty: Right. Because you have nothing but respect for him. Maybe he knew the answer because the question wasn't nearly as tricky as you thought. Maybe he's not getting smarter. You're getting dumber.'' ''Jack Moriarty: Oh, he's awake.'' ''Dr. Allison Cameron: House, we need to talk to you.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: still closed How the hell did you know I was awake?'' ''Jack Moriarty: Your nostrils flare when you sleep.'' ''House: No, they do not.'' ''Jack Moriarty: I was a patient of yours.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Oh, well, if you want to leave chocolates downstairs... pulls out a gun and shoots House in the gut'' ''Jack Moriarty: Stay! Stay away from him! Shocking isn't it? Who'd want to hurt you?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: He's got a temperature of 103.'' ''Dr. Robert Chase: Why do we care?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Because we're humans, we work like that.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I can run like the wind, but I can't think.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: Working!'' ''Dr. Gregory House: We need to talk.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: Get back to the ICU! Who un-cuffed you?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Why would a surgeon administer Ketamine?'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: Who showed you your surgical file?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: How do you know it's mine?'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: Because your patient hasn't had surgery and you don't care about anybody else.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: My anesthesia was almost nonexistent, and yet I wasn't awake. For some reason, somebody decided to put me in a dissociative coma instead of just putting me out.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: There are plenty of reasons to use...'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Fine. I'll go beat the truth out of my surgeon. Gillick, right?'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: It - worked. There's a clinic in Germany; they've been treating chronic pain by inducing comas and letting the mind basically reboot itself. There's about a 50% chance your pain will come back, which of course means there is a 50% chance that it won't.'' Dr. Gregory House: '''You had no right... ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: To heal you?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: You messed with my brain!'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy:' Why are you so upset? Are you experiencing any neurological symptoms? Dizziness? Tremors? Hallucinations? ''Dr. Gregory House: No. It's a point of principle.'' ''Dr. James Wilson: If you could think of everything yourself, you wouldn't need a team to annoy.'' ''Dr. Lisa Cuddy: Next time you get shot, I promise to only treat the bullet wounds.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: I'm almost always eventually right.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Getting shot is not an FDA-approved treatment for anything.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: People suck. People are why you have one eye, one ball, and a stapled on face.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: demonstrated robotic accuracy by cutting open Cameron's blouse Seen enough?'' ''Vince: No.'' ''Dr. Gregory House: What if it was the surgery?'' ''Dr. James Wilson: What if it was the fact that you tore out your stitches and lost two pints of blood?'' ''Dr. Gregory House: Why did Gillick give me ketamine during my surgery?'' ''House You're pathetic. Judging by the growth the growth of his beard, I'd say I've been unconscious for two days. You've been sitting there the whole time?'' ''Cameron: No.'' ''House: Judging by the oily buildup in your hair, I'd say you're lying.'' ''Cameron: I was scared. Pardon me for caring.'' ''House: Did I lose any organs?'' ''Cameron: The bullet to your abdomen pierced your stomach, nicked the bowel, and lodged in the posterior rib.'' ''House: Well, I always say, if you're going to get shot, do it in a hospital.'' ''Cameron: The one in your neck—'' ''House: I don't remember that one.'' ''Cameron: —went right through, severed your jugular. The shooter turns out to be a guy who—'' ''House: Don't care.'' ''Cameron: You don't care why a guy walked into a hospital and shot a doctor? Shot you?'' ''House: I assume his reasoning was faulty.'' ''Wilson: If you could think of everything yourself you wouldn't need a team to annoy.'' ''House: I screwed some basic anatomy and I'm misconnecting a testicular explosion with a testicular problem. Think there's any way I would have done that before Cuddy messed with my brain?'' ''Wilson: She was trying to help you and it worked.'' ''House: Yeah, I can run like the wind, but I can't think. Seeing as how I'm too old to become a professional athlete, she screwed me over, big time.'' ''Wilson: You don't want a healthy leg.'' ''House: Oh, here we go.'' ''Wilson: If you've got a good life, you're healthy, you've got no reason to bitch, no reason to hate life.'' ''House: Well, here's the flaw in your argument: if I enjoy hating life, I don't hate life, I enjoy it.'' ''Wilson: I didn't say it was rational. HIV testing is ninety-nine percent accurate, which means there are some people who test positive, who live with their own impending doom for months or years before finding out everything's okay. Weirdly, most of them don't react with happiness, or even anger. They get depressed, not because they wanted to die, but because they've defined themselves by their disease. Suddenly, what made them them isn't real.'' ''House: I don't define myself by my leg.'' ''Wilson: No, you have taken it one step further. The only way you could come to terms with your disability was to some way make it mean nothing. So you had to redefine everything. You have dismissed anything physical, anything not coldly, calculatingly intellectual.'' ''House: How can I tell what's real and what's not? Everything looks the same, sounds the same, tastes the same.'' ''Moriarty: Seems like I'd be the last person you'd want to ask.'' ''House: Why not? You're obviously not here. I'm obviously not here, which means this is a creation of my mind, which means I'm really just asking my mind.'' ''Moriarty: You're talking to yourself, there's a lot of unnecessary explanation.'' ''House: Hey, I'm trying to work this out. That requires give and take, even in my own mind.'' ''Moriarty: All right, what was the question?'' ''House: How can I tell what's real?'' ''Moriarty: Does it matter?'' ''House: That doesn't sound like something I'd ask.'' ''Moriarty: All right, your concern is that if you act in the real world based on information that's not real, the results are impossible to foresee.'' ''House: With you so far.'' ''Moriarty: But information is incapable of harm in and of itself. Ideas are neither good nor bad, but merely as useful as what we do with it. Only actions can cause harm.'' ''House: That sounds like me.'' ''Moriarty: So you do nothing, you refrain from taking any actions. Continue to throw out your ideas as you always would, but if they're based on faulty assumptions your team will point that out. They won't do anything that could hurt him.'' ''House: So I trust my team.'' ''Moriarty: You've wasted your life.'' ''House: Yeah. If only I'd dedicated my life to finding someone worthy to shoot.'' ''Moriarty: If I'd have killed you, would it have mattered?'' ''House: Not to me.'' ''Moriarty: You don't care whether you live or die?'' ''House: I care because I live. I can't care if I'm dead.'' ''Moriarty: I don't want to hear semantics.'' ''House: You anti-semantic bastard.'' ''Moriarty: Would anybody care that the world lost that wit?'' ''House: the whiteboard Working, here.'' ''Moriarty: That's all right, you don't have to say anything. Just let me soak into your subconscious. You think that the only truth that matters is the truth that can be measured. Good intentions don't count, what's in your heart doesn't count, caring doesn't count, that a man's life can't be measured by how many tears are shed when he dies. It's because you can't measure them. It's because you don't want to measure them. Doesn't mean it's not real.'' ''House: That does not makes sense.'' ''Moriarty: And even if I'm wrong, you're still miserable. Did you really think that your life's purpose was to sacrifice yourself and get nothing in return? No.... You believe there is no purpose to anything. Even the lives you save you dismiss. You turn the one decent thing in your life and you taint it, strip it of all meaning. You're miserable for nothing. I don't know why you'd want to live.'' ''House: Something doesn't make sense. One of your assumptions has to be wrong, because if something doesn't make sense then it can't be real. But what if the faulty assumption is that it's real? ...This is not real, therefore it's meaningless. I want meaning.'' ''Foreman: He was shot!'' ''Cameron: Twice!'' ''Chase: Once in the abdomen, once in the neck.'' ''House: Hello.'' ''Cameron: It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.'' ''House: You don't know that. Tell Cuddy I want ketamine.'' ''Moriarty: You cured (my wife).'' ''House: I'm truly sorry I did that.'' ''Moriarty: In the course of investigating her illness, you convinced me that everything was relevant. You needed the truth. I confessed to you that I had had an affair. But it turns out it had nothing to do with why she was sick. Genetic predisposition to brain aneurysms. You told her that. You also told her about my affair.'' ''House: You caught crap. She left you. Now I've gotta pay because you couldn't keep your little killer in you pants.'' ''Moriarty: She killed herself.'' ''House: Sevens marry sevens, nines marry nines, fours marry fours. Maybe there's some wiggle room if there's enough money or if somebody got pregnant. But you've got at least three points on your husband and your frock says he didn't do it for the money and your breasts say you haven't had any kids.'' ''Judy: So you figure my marriage is a mathematical error.'' ''House: Numbers don't lie.'' ''Dr. Cameron: You just got shot, House. You should rest.'' ''House: I got shot. Diagnostically boring. Big fat tongue, on the other hand, endlessly entertaining.'' ''House: Okay, I'll be you guys. (as Chase) No way, myte, too much blood to be just a vein. (as Foreman) No way, Hizzy. If it were an artery, he'd still be bleeding. (as Cameron, high falsetto) Actually, he'd be dead.'' ''House: Why did you try to kill me?'' ''Moriarty: I didn't.'' ''House: Then the gun thing might have been a mistake.'' ''House: Where are you going?'' ''Dr. Foreman: You're an ass.'' ''House: I know. Where are you going?'' Release Dates * United States - May 23, 2006 on Fox * Canada - May 23, 2006 on Global * Australia - October 18, 2006 * Germany - May 1, 2007 * Netherlands - June 14, 2007 on SBS6 * Bulgaria - June 19, 2007 on NOVA * France - June 28, 2007 * Estonia - July 13, 2007 * Czech Republic - November 5, 2007 on TV Nova * Hungary - November 7, 2007 * Belgium - November 29, 2007 on KanaalTwee * Japan - December 4, 2007 * Finland - February 21, 2008 In Other Languages * Spanish - Sin razón ''(direct translation) * French - ''House à terre - ''difficult to translate - "terre" is literally "earth" and a literal translation would be "House at earth". However, "à terre" (although it means the same thing in French) needs to be modified when translated into English as English uses several words all of which translate to "terre" in French, including "ground" and "land". For example, the phrase can mean "down" (as in "man down") or "down to earth" (as in humbled or ordinary - terre à terre, literally "earth at earth") or even "earthbound". Mise à terre translates as "to land" (as in an airplane). A pied-à-terre (literally foot at ground) is a small room for sleeping, usually while travelling. Mettre à terre (literally, to put at the ground) is "to put down" and mettre pied à terre (to put a foot at ground) is to "get off" or "dismount" as one would a horse. Links *Episode article at Wikipedia *Episode page at IMDB *A review of the medicine at Polite Dissent *Episode page at House MD Guide *Review at Unified Theory of Nothing Much *Episode transcript at ZG85 *Episode page at TV.com *Episode review at Blogcritics *Episode page at TV Rage *Episode guide at TV Guide *Episode transcript at Clinic Duty *Episode page at Subtitles HD Videos '''This article was the featured article for June, 2017Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured articles